The Jersey
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Oliver Wood suffered a bad blow to the head. He lost part of his memory. Not his love for quidditch, but his love for Katie Bell. Can she trigure his memory by an old jersey? KBOW
1. Just a fan girl

**The jersey**

**For some reason today, I just felt the need write a downer.**

**Summary: Oliver Wood suffered a large blow to the head, and lost his memory. But not all of it, he can remember his love of quidditch. But he forgets a certain person who he cared a lot about, and who cared a lot about him. But can she trigger his memory by an old jersey?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these awesome charectars, just this little simple plot.**

_Flashback:_

_Katie Bell stood near Oliver Wood talking to him before his big game. _

_"Oliver, what are you holding behind your back?" Katie asked. Oliver smile, glad that she had noticed._

_"I want you to have this." He replied, pulling out his puddlemore team jersey. _

_"But, don't you need that for the game?" _

_"Well, you see, I kind of out grew this one." Katie laughed at his little boyish gowth spurts, he was in fact 20 years old. "And they gave me a new one, so I want you to have this one." He handed it out to her_

_"Oh Oliver, I would love to have it!" She went on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. _

_"Well, I should get to the big game." He said after complying to her sign of affection. She nodded and watched him go, before taking her seat in the stands. _

_Katie waited impatiently on the uncomfortable hospital chair. The doctor walked in with somewhat of a smile on his face. _

_"He's going to be okay. He seems to remember everything." Katie let out the breath she had been holding for what seemed like hours. _

_"Can we go into see him?" Sherri Wood, Oliver's mother, asked. _

_"Of course." The doctor stepped aside to let them in. _

_"Hi dear." His mom said sweetly. _

_"Mom, would anyone care to tell me what happened?" He asked. _

_"You got hit by a bludger right to the head son." His father told the quiddtich player. _

_"Oh. Well it's good to just be resting." He nodded, and looked around the room, smiling at all the familiar faces. But when he got to Katie, he frowned. _

_"I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask who you are?" He questioned the blonde girl whom he had known for a very long time. _

_"Oliver, it's me. Katie." When no recognition came to his face, she continued. "Katie Bell." She persisted. He shook his head._

_"I don't know you." Oliver stated. _

_"Honey, you've known Katie almost all of your life." Mrs. Wood said. _

_"Yeah Oliver. Good try playing a joke. Maybe you need lessons from Fred and George." Katie teased. _

_"I'm not joking. I don't know you." Katie's joking smile fell into a state of confusion, shock and sadness. _

_"Excuse me doctor." Katie followed the doctor that was passing the door. _

_"Yes ma'am?" He said. _

_"You said that he remembered everything. He has no idea who I am!" _

_"Oh dear." He said. "I know what the problem is. He is having selective amesia." Katie cocked her head to the side a bit, and continued to stare at the young professional. "It means that he forgets a certain person. Normally the person he saw right before the accident." Katie nodded her head in understandment. _

_"Is there a cure?" She asked after a few seconds. The doctor shook his head sadly. Katie felt tears welling in her eyes. "You mean he'll never remember me?" She asked in a chokey voice. _

_"Look, I'm really sorry. But it's best if you just don't push yourself on him. He'll just get confused, and that is not good for him." _

_"So what do you want me to do?" She asked dumbfounded. "Just leave him? Not even try to jog him memory?" The doctor nodded slowly. _

_"It's in his best interest. And you want him to be happy, right?" She nodded, and walked out to the exit, where she took one look back, still holding the jersey, at her boyfriend, who she was not aloud to see. And he would never know it. He would never know that she just walked out of his life forever. _

Katie Bell stood in line after the big puddlemore game. She clutched the jersey that he had once given her, as a token of his affection. Ahead of her, she could see the star keeper half heartedly hugging these girls that just clung to him. Half heartedly signing pictures.

She sighed sadly. It had been about a year since the accident. She had tried to get over it, but she just couldn't.

Katie heard rushed footsteps behind her. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around to a familiar face. It was Oliver's coach, Roger Davies.

She smiled at him like he was an old friend. "Hi Davies." She said simply.

"Katie, what the hell are you doing here?" He said in a harsh whisper.

"I came to see Oliver." She replied. He sighed, obviously impatient.

"You know that you can't. We're on a winning streak right now. He can't be bothered by something that is going to damage his health."

"Look Roger, I'm not going to damage his health. He's not going to be with me long enough to get confused. To him, I'll be just another fan girl." She said.

"Katie-" he started again.

"What do you expect me to do Roger?" She asked close to tears. "Just leave him? Never see him again. I need to hear him talk, and not just on the radio, I need to hear his Scottish accent in person! I need to see his smile again, just one more time." Katie pleaded. Begging Roger with her eyes. He slumped a tad in defeat.

"Fine, Katie. But you are just another fan girl. Are you sure you can handle that?" There was a hint of concern in his voice. Katie wasn't entirely ready for that question. She didn't know if she could. She hated the screaming fan girls, and it was hard to be one of them. Hard to be one to her best friend.

"It's better than not seeing him at all." She decided. Roger nodded and walked off to join his team.

The line progressed, until there was only one person ahead of her. Katie fingered his old jersey, remembering the day she received it quite well.

"Next." said the Scottish accent that sent her heart racing. She looked up, and smiled as she walked over to the table where he sat.

He smiled broadly at her, but she could tell it was fake. It wasn't the smile that he used to save just for her.

Oliver Wood wore an identical jersey to the one she kept in her hands. His hair was messy, as if he had just gotten off his broom. Just like it always was.

"Hi, I'm Katie Bell." She said. Hoping that he would recognize the name.

"Hi Katie, what can I do for you today?" No such luck there.

She looked down at the Jersey in her hands. "Um, I was wondering if you could sign this for me?"

"Sure thing." She handed him the simple peace of cloth. He looked at it with interest and shock. "Oh my god. This looks exactly like the Jersey I used to wear, before I out grew it." He laughed a little. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"Oh, I think my mother got it at some replica store." She lied.

"Hm, I didn't know they sold ones this close to the original." He signed his name on it. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but you look so familiar."

"Oh, well." She gave a half laugh. He laughed too.

"Ridiculous, I know." He paused for a moment. "Do you want to get a picture?"

"Oh no thank you." Katie replied politely. She couldn't bare posing in a picture that he didn't really want. "Thanks for this though." She held up the jersey. He nodded, and she walked away.

"Dude." Oliver said to his coach Roger Davies. "Doesn't she look familiar?" He asked.

Davies shook his head. "Not in the slighteset." He lied. But on the desk, laid the simpilest clue. The picture of Oliver and his old Gryffindor quidditch team. And there was Katie, smiling and waving, tears of joy welled up in her eyes.

**Oh, that was almost painful to write. Well, if you could please review, I would really REALLY REALLY appritiate it! It means the world to me! Go on, press that parywinkle button!**


	2. The year book

**I have been asked to continue this story. I hadn't really thought of continuing it, I was just going to leave it as a downer, because I was in kind of a bad mood. But I have had a fresh cup of coffee (iced soy caramel macciato from starbucks, really good!) And now I am ready to continue! **

Oliver walked through the hallways of long time friend, and coach Roger Davies.

"Roger?" He called throughout the mansion.

"In here Oliver!" Davies called from behind a door. Oliver turned the knob and stepped into his friend's bedroom. Roger was flipping through his play book, as he did a lot. "Hey." He said, not looking up from the notebook.

"Hi." Replied Oliver.

Oliver remembered when he used to do that at Hogwarts. He made his way over and sat down in the chair near a desk.

On the messy floor, in between all of the crumpled up papers, was a book that caught Wood's eye.

He picked it up and read the front cover aloud. "Hogwarts year book. You kept this?" He asked.

"Wood, don't look in that." His friend warned, not answering his question.

"Why? Got a secret love note in it or something?"

"No, just don't do it okay?" Roger persisted. Oliver opened it, regardless of the warnings.

He turned right to the page of the quidditch teams. There was the Slytherins, Flint as captain. Oliver made a face of discust.

Then there was the Hufflepuffs, Cedric Diggory as captain. Ravenclaw, where Davies was and finally, Gryffindor. This was the picture of when they had won the cup.

There was, Fred and George Weasley the two beaters, flying around everyone's head laughing. Harry Potter, holding the snitch high in the air. Then himself, who was actually crying of joy, holding the cup so everyone could see it. Alicia Spinnet, who had her arms linked with Angelina Johnson, and-

"Who is that?" Oliver asked, pointing a finger at an attractive blonde girl, who was also linked with Angelina and Alicia.

Roger tore his eyes away from what he was reading. He was positive this was going to happen.

"Wait, isn't that- isn't that the one girl from last night?" Oliver squinted at the picture.

"What girl last night?" Davies asked.

"You know, that girl with that really authentic jersey, who didn't want a picture. And looked really familiar?" Oliver persisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about Wood." He lied.

"Yes you do! She looked so familiar! What the hell are you not telling me?" Oliver yelled.

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" Roger shouted back. Oliver sat back down, putting his head in his hands.

"I don't feel good." He groaned.

"You should go home and rest." Roger put a hand on his friend. Oliver nodded, and apparated to his flat.

Davies shook his head. "I was afraid of this." He walked out of the room to go get the address book.

**Hope you liked it! I'm really glad that I am continuing this story! Review my story, and I'll be sure to review one of yours! Or I'll send you a PM saying thank you if you have no stories! And if you are doing an annonamys review, then it would be cool if you gave me your email address so I can reply to you, but if you don't feel comfortable doing that, that's fine. So, uh. Press the perrywinkle button!**


	3. Promise

**Hope you liked the last chapter, hope you like all the chapters!!!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers! I have had a lot! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!! I am sure you are all happy to hear, that there will be less mistakes in this story, because I finally got a beta. So, that's good! (By the way, thanks lalababee for being my beta! It helped SO much!) Well, next chapter I guess…**

She sat across from it, watching it mock her. The jersey was all she really had of him. Well, except for all of those pictures locked up in that box that she refused to open. She had locked them up about a month after the accident. She couldn't handle having to see him smile every where she went in a room.

Katie knew that it was for the best. She couldn't be responsible for his health to be bad because of her. But no one realized that this was so hard for her. It was worse than him dying. He was just so close, but she couldn't reach out and grab his hand. She couldn't actually talk to him.

And it was painful, knowing that he had just forgotten her. As if she wasn't important enough to remember, only your best friend and girlfriend. Of course that wasn't the actual case. It was only because she had talked to him last. But you would think that all that they had been through. Like her being attacked, all of those Quidditch practices.

Katie laughed a little at remembering those brutal practices. And then her parents divorce, his sister dying, Fred dying. But apparently that wasn't enough. And apparently that jersey brought back no memories. Or not enough memories to remember who she is.

_At least he recognized me._ She thought. _It's just not the same though. Seeing those girls fawn over him. _

It wasn't fair when she saw the girls all over him when they were going out, but she knew that he wouldn't even try to do anything. But now, since he has no commitmenthe has no reason not to take a second look. Not knowing that the girl he loved was only a few feet away.

"Well, I guess there was no control over this." Katie said to herself. There was a knock on the door, causing her to jerk her head up from where she had been staring at the same spot on the silly peace of clothing.

Slowly she got up, and looked through the peep hole in the door. Roger Davies tapped his foot impatiently.

Katie sighed and opened the door angrily. "What do you want Roger?" She asked bitterly.

"I told you not to!" He replied just as angrily as she had spoken to him.

"Told me what?"

"Not to talk to him!"

"Oh come on Roger. No harm was done. I'm just a fan girl that looked a tad familiar to him. He's not going to remember that little chat we had. I bet you he doesn't now. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a boy to get over." She made her way to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"He does." Davies said sternly.

"How could he possibly? There are millions of fan girls, he probably recognizes half of them." Katie replied tiredly.

"No, he was looking through my yearbook, and saw you, on the **(Q)**quidditch page!" He almost screamed, but luckily he kept his voice to a minimum. Katie had experienced his yelling voice, and it was not fun.

"What?" asked Katie in disbelief. "Come in." She realized that he had been standing in the cold for about 10 minutes.

They walked inside, and Katie offered him a seat. "Would you like some tea or something?" She asked. Tea was always better to have in one of these situations, you have something to stir when things get awkward. But apparently Roger didn't think so, because he declined the offer.

"So what is this about him seeing me in a picture?"

"About an hour ago, he was came over, and found my old year book. I warned him not to, but you know how stubborn he is." Katie nodded in agreement. "And he saw you. I told him I had never seen you in my life."

"Well thanks." Katie replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Bell. You know that I can't have him trying to chase after you."

"How is this my fault Davies?" She asked.

"You're the one who went to see him!" He yelled.

"Well sorry!" She matched his volume. "I was just a fan girl there! I was just someone who wanted an autograph to him. Nothing more! If anything, it's your fault for leaving your year book around!" She accused. Katie couldn't believe that she would go to such a childish accusation, but she didn't want to be accused for something as causing Oliver discomfort, even though she knew it was her fault. But she refused to accept it.

Roger rolled his eyes before saying, "Just promise me you won't come near him again?" She didn't say anything. "Katie!" He persisted.

"Okay, okay. I promise. I won't go to see him anymore." She said bitterly.

"Good." He replied, also with bitterness.

"Fine!" With that last word he stomped out of the flat. Katie sighed yet again, and sat back on the couch. The tears she had repressed for the past 48 hours came flooding out.

"This is ridiculous." She said to herself. "I'm ridiculous."

**Well, I hope you liked it. Once again thanks for all the reviews! I should update pretty soon… well I hope. Review!**


	4. unexpected visitors

**Okay, thanks for the reviews. Next chapter. And here we go!**

The door bell rang and Angelina Johnson rushed to attend it. "Coming, I'm coming!" She called.

Angelina gasped when she opened the door. There standing in her doorway was Oliver Wood.

"Hi Angelina." He said shyly.

"Oliver. Um, what are you doing here?" She asked stunned.

"I have to ask you a question."

"Oh, uh, do you want to come in?" He nodded. She stepped aside to let the old friend in. "Tea?" She offered. He nodded again. She conjured up some tea for herself and Oliver.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So, what question do you need to ask me?" Angelina asked sitting down next to Oliver.

"Yeah. I need to know who this is." Angelina had just noticed the old Hogwarts year book he had been carrying. He turned the page to the Quidditch section and pointed to her friend Katie Bell.

Angelina was brought back to the accident, when Oliver was forced to forget about Katie, because of his selective amesia. When she was forced never to see him again.

"That was just one of the chasers." Angelina lied about the existence of one of her old best friends through her teeth.

"No, what was her name?" He urged.

"I, I don't remember." She lied again.

"Angelina, I know you know! Davies has got to you, hasn't he?"

"Davies? Your coach?" She asked. "Why would he even care?" Angelina in fact knew the exact reason why he cared so much. Roger Davies was just trying to keep his Quidditch star, and friend from getting hurt. Angelina had gotten the same memo. She knew to keep Katie and Oliver's relationship a total secret from him. According to everyone else, he could never know.

Not that Angelina agreed to this. She had always thought that they were soul mates. The definition of soul mates, is that they are together forever, no matter what happens. If the soul mates are split up from each other, they will always find each other again.

Oliver coming to Angelina, asking her who this girl was that he used to know so well, was just proof that they would eventually find each other, just like soul mates would. So she thought it was better if they would just tell him, because it would just save the two time.

Angelina restrained herself from yelling out, "That's Katie Bell! The girl you once loved, and still do!" She didn't of course, because if everyone else thought it was better for him, she must obey by their rules.

"I think I saw her." He told her.

"Where?"

"At the quidditch game, she had an old jersey. She told me that it was a replica, but I don't believe it. You see, I can't find my old one. It disappeared about a year ago." Angelina knew this must have been Katie. Oliver had given Katie his old jersey, after he had out grown it. "Please Angelina, just tell me!" He begged.

"Want the truth Oliver?" Angelina asked. He nodded eagerly. "I want you to find her, because she's so worth it. But I can't be responsible. You two will find each other just fine. I'm sure of it." Oliver starred at her like she was mad.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

"Oliver, let me just tell you this. Think hard, think hard about your past. Look through some old pictures."

"But I have looked through all of mine. There is none of her!" He said frustuatedly. Angelina thought for a moment.

"Wait here." She finally said. She went into the other room for a few seconds, then came back with an old looking box. "Take this. There are millions of you two in there." She said vaguely handing him the box.

"Um, thank you. I guess I should go then." He replied awkwardly. Angelina nodded and led him to the door.

"Goodbye Oliver." Angelina said.

"Bye." He replied.

"Oh, and Oliver? Don't tell Davies you came here." He looked a little more confused with that comment, but nodded and continued down the driveway until he disappeared with a crack.

**I hope you liked it! Reviews are appritiated, as always.**


	5. Reinforcements

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while! Honestly, I've just had writers block, and I've been kind of busy. I should be updating a lot more in about a week. But here I am back and trying to push through this writers block. So excuse it if it's not the best!**

She stood on field, her hair blowing uncontrollably by the wind. She was laughing, and her smile was ravishing. She was definitely one the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

But yet he couldn't place where she was from. Oliver couldn't believe all of the pictures, and letters.

She was such a real person. He had actually known this girl. He had apparently been in love with this girl, or at least that's what it looked like.

But all of these pictures, all of the memories that she was in, was just a blank place in his mind. Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't remember all that much about his Hogwarts years. There were just things he was forgetting. He knew it.

"Maybe it was her." He said to himself.

"Wood!" Panicking he shoved all of the pictures in the box. He couldn't let Roger see these things. Angelina had told him not to. But that just raised another question, why would Davies be upset? He had seemed really upset when Oliver found the yearbook. But he couldn't understand why. Even if there was this girl that he had forgotten, why did it matter? What did Roger care?

"Yeah Roger?" Oliver called back. Roger appeared in the door way.

"What are you doing? Why weren't you at practice?" Oliver mentally cursed himself.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I completely spaced, and forgot we had practice today."

"What do you mean? We have it everyday Wood. How could you have spaced?"

"I don't know, I just spaced, okay? We all do it."

"You don't, you've never missed a practice, unless due to sickness, emergencies, or illness."

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?"

"Sorry won't cut it Oliver. What's happened to you?" Roger asked.

"What are you talking about? I missed one practice."

"No, ever since, oh nevermind."

"Ever since when?" Davies looked Oliver in the eyes.

"Ever since you saw that girl." Wood looked down.

"It's just, it's just that I swear I know her."

"Is it really that big of a deal? To be beating yourself up about this. Just forget about her."

"But I can't Roger! I've tried, but I can't stop thinking about her! And I really think I'm onto where she's from."

Roger looked at his old friend. He could practically feel the pain radiating from Oliver, who was kneeling on the floor. Davies felt bad for him. He couldn't remember the girl who Roger knew that Oliver loved.

Katie had always put smile on Oliver's face. Roger had seen them together, and it was almost sickening how perfect they were for each other. And now, he doesn't even know who she was. It really was wrong, but there was nothing that Roger could do, without hurting Oliver.

"Look Wood," but Roger was at a loss for words. Instead he looked down at the pictures that Oliver was looking at. It was mostly the Gryffindor team, just hanging out, laughing. And there were a lot of Oliver and Katie, just the pair. "Where'd you get these?"

"Um," But Roger didn't need him to tell say.

"Alicia?"

"No."

"Angelina?" Oliver was quiet.

"Damn that girl." Roger got up to head toward the door.

"Why is there a problem?" Oliver called after. But Davies was already gone.

_It seems like I've been making a lot of visits like these lately. _Roger thought as he knocked on the door of old class mate, and now head auror, Angelina Johnson.

The door opened, and as beautiful as ever, she stood. Angelina had always kind of intimidated Davies. She was nice, and sweet, when she wanted to be. But other times, when she was mad, she could be extremely scarry. Never the less, he had always kind of had a slight crush on her. But surpressing that emotion, he let his anger take over.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He spat.

"Wow, not even a hello." She was just as sarcastic as her best friend Katie.

"You know what the doctor said."

"Yeah, sure. And I also know that Katie and Oliver were meant to be together. And if you had so much of a heart, then you would realize that."

"Don't you think I realize that? But Oliver was just fine, he was doing great. Well, that is until Katie showed up and screwed us over!"

"Yeah, well maybe Oliver was fine on the outside, but I know, somewhere on the inside he was dying to see her."

"Wow, you should have become a therapist."

"Oh, funny." Without an invitation, Roger walked in the threshold, so they could discuss this further. "You know what, maybe Oliver was fine, I don't know. But Katie, my best friend, yeah she was a wreck! For this whole year she hasn't been the same. Davies, it's not fair" Her voice had changed from stern, to pleading. "She won't forget about him, it's not as easy for her, as it was for him. And come on, you know how stubborn she is." That last bit was a joke, and they both gave an awkward laugh.

"I know, I know. It really pains me Johnson. He's my best friend as well, and I know how they felt about each other. But honestly, is it worth his health?"

"It's true love Davies, from all the fairytales I've read, it's worth risking everything."

"How do you know it's true love?"

"Well, true love always finds it's was back-"

"Enough with the fairytales!"

"Roger, you can be a heartless git, and try to keep them apart, but let me tell you this, I am going to do everything in my power to put them back together. So just try and stop me."

"Aha, good luck. But I control Oliver's entire schedual."

"Oh, but I have reinforcements."

"And who would that be?"

"Oh just a few people I like to call, the twins of doom, and Alicia. Or, aka, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, team Wood."

**Bahahahahahahahaha. Not exactly the way I had planned on it going, but I kind of like it. Thoughts?**


	6. the plan

**Hi. Okay there is just a little adjustment I need to make. The last chapter Angelina said she had twins of doom, and some of you are probably wondering why, because well Fred happens to be dead. So, well she has a twin of doom. Okay? Sorry about that. Sometimes I just forget. **

Katie sighed from her position in bed. For the past week, this had become a routine for her. Sleep never came, so she would stare up at the ceiling. Though she wished they wouldn't, thoughts made their way into her head. Memories, just of her and Oliver. Of the happier times.

There were a lot of happier times, than the times now. Hogwarts had been just about the best times of her life.

She had Oliver, a big plus. Quidditch, oppose to her job now, healing. She loved to help people, it was true. But just all the blood. She had taken it up to help for the war, and just has never thought of leaving. Which brought her to another reason why Hogwarts was better.

The group was intact. In other words, Fred was alive. It had been horrible, loosing one of her best friends, and then loosing her boyfriend a year later. It didn't seem fair. Not fair at all.

She often felt selfish, knowing that after a year she was still crying over Oliver. While after a year after Fred's death, well Angelina hadn't gotten well not

over it, she still wasn't over it, but she was doing better than Katie was. But it was different. Oliver was alive. So close to reach, but yet not close enough.

Katie thought that Angelina had come to the conclusion that Fred was gone. She often asked Angelina how she could be this calm about it.

Angelina's answer was, "well, I know where he is. And I know, that one day I'll see him again. So I just have to wait for that time. And I think I can wait, to see him again I mean. It'll be worth it."

Katie admired her for being so brave about it. But she was right. Fred had not forgotten about Angelina. Oliver had forgotten about Katie. And that hurt much more.

There was a banging on the door. Katie didn't move, and just said,

"Who is it?" weakly.

"It's us." A familiar male voice answered.

Katie swung her legs over the bed and onto the floor. Slowly, step by step she walked out of her room, down the short hall way and to the front door.

She unbolted the lock, and swung the door open, revealing her 3 best friends.

Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, and Alicia Spinnet. Without asking for and invitation in, they walked through the door. Katie followed them to the sitting room. She sat in her arm chair, while the rest found seats in other chairs and the sofa.

"Do you want me to get you some tea honey?" Alicia asked.

"Sure," She smiled up at her friend. "Thanks Alicia." Alicia smiled back.

"No problem, what about you two? You want tea?" She directed her question toward Angelina and George who were sitting on the couch. They nodded.

Alicia exited the sitting room through the small door that led to the kitchen.

"Okay Katie." Angelina had on her planning face. "We have a plan."

"Why am I not surprised?" Katie mumbled. "What is it about?"

"Getting you and Oliver back together." George smiled evily, glad to be doing something mischevious.

"No." Katie said at once, standing up in protest. "Absolutely not. I refuse. It's going to hurt him. I won't hurt him. I can't hurt him." Tears started forming in her eyes, and she made no effort to repress him, but continued to mumble about not hurting him.

Angelina crossed the room to Katie. She hugged her, and stroked her hair. Katie continued to cry, but had stopped mumbling.

"I can't hurt him." She whispered to Angelina.

"I know love. I know. But honey, this is hurting you much more than it's going to hurt him. Honey, the doctors are making no sense. He is hurting on the inside, I just know it. He knows you, he does. He just has to remember. Shh, calm down. Shh." Angelina continued to say soothing words, and stroke Katie's hair when Alicia came in with tea. She set down the 4 mugs and came to hug Katie as well.

After a while they got Katie to sit down and take the tea.

"I can't do it." She still said stubbornly. "I won't."

"Katie you are making your life miserable for him. And Davies says that he is miserable too. Ever since he saw you, he hasn't been able to forget about you. So either he continues to wonder who you are, or you show him." Angelina told her.

"I'd much rather have me miserable and in pain, than him hurting."

"But don't you get it? He'll get over it. Once he remembers. Once he realizes he loves you, well then there is no pain!" Alicia said happily.

"How can you know that for sure?"

"Katie," George spoke. "He was always so much happier with you. Now, I know he's not actually happy without you. He hasn't dated anyone since, well since he lost his memory. I think, no wait I know, that he is subconsciously waiting for you! You two are meant to be together!"

"Thank you George!" Angelina said. "That is what I've been saying. It's true love, it's meant to be. It has to be!"

"I don't know." Katie still said skeptically.

"Well I do. Katie, you honestly don't have to go along with this plan or not but one way or another we are getting you back together with that boy. I will not let you be miserable for the rest of your life. Just face it. It's not going to happen. Now, we are going to invite him to dinner, you see? And we get you in the tightest cutest most beautiful dress we can find, and we are going to get him to remember you!" Angelina said sternly.

She grabbed Katie by the hand, and pulled her along and out the door.

"Where are we going?" Katie demanded.

"Shopping."

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter, shopping for the outfit to snag Oliver in! Haha! Okay well, by now you should know the routine, you review, I become happy! ******** You guys rock.**


	7. dinner

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Writers block. You all know how it goes. Now reeeeeeeead!**

Alicia appeared on the step just in front of the door to Oliver Wood's flat. She rose her hand and gently knocked on the door. Within seconds the door swung open revealing the tall Scottish man.

"Oh, Alicia. Hey." He said confusion etched on his face. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"We had an appointment Oliver." Alicia reminded him, smiling. "You know, for the article on the hottest Bachelor in England?" She said in a teasing voice. Alicia worked for the gossip collum on the Profit.

"Oh," Oliver laughed. "Yeah. Now I remember. Uh, come on in."

She stepped into Oliver's apartment. Just as she had expected, it was a mess. There were socks and other articles of clothing laying around the room. An old pizza box. His broom was in a corner, along with his uniform bundled in a ball on the ground.

"Sorry about the mess." He said clearing 2 spots on the couch. She sat down in her just cleared spot.

"It's fine. I've seen worse. I live with George, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That must be a sight." They both laughed, and Alicia nodded in agreement.

Oliver sighed and sat back on the couch. "It's good to see you Leesh." He said. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"It's good to see you too. We've missed you, you know."

"Yeah, I've really missed you guys too." They were both acting as if they hadn't ever seen each other in years. The old group had seen each other sometimes, but rarely.

"So, the article. Now, I know it's kind of lame. But my editor suggested me, because I know you. So, I'm just going to ask you questions, and answer them like you were just talking to me." He nodded.

"Okay, first question. You're not dating anybody are you?"

"Nope, not dating anyone." Alicia scribbled that down on her note pad.

"Okay, next question. What do you look for in a girl?"

"Uh, you know. Nice, sweet, funny, athletic." He answered.

"Of course into Quidditch?" Alicia joked. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Alicia looked down at her watch, as planned, she exclaimed, "Oh dear! I'm sorry Oliver but I have to go!"

"Oh, uh." Oliver said, obviously taken aback by Alicia's sudden need to leave, she had only just gotten there.

"But, uh listen. I'm going out to dinner tonight with George and Angelina. You want to join us? You know, catch up?"

"Yeah, sounds fun." Oliver agreed.

"Great!" Alicia said jumping up and walking to the door. Oliver followed.

She opened the door, revealing a flustered looking Roger.

"Alicia?" He asked.

"Oh yes, hello Roger." She said cheerfully.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Just an article, you know. I was interviewing Oliver. Well Oliver, I will see you tonight at 7:00 at Elquet." Elquet was a nice little restraunt that they had all found. Hopefully it would bring back the memories of romantic evenings that Oliver and Katie had spent together.

"Good talking to you Roger."

"Wait!" He said. Alicia rose her eyebrows at him, as if daring him to contradict her.

"What Roger?" She asked a little coolly.

"Oliver you have practice tonight at 6:00 'till 8:00."

"No we don't Davies. It's Sunday. You never hold practice on Sunday."

"Okay, then, I guess I'll see you at 7:00 then Oliver. Again, nice seeing you Davies."

"Alicia." Roger stopped her again. His voice was stern, and rather frightening. "Can I talk to you? In private?" She sighed and followed him out to the stairs, leaving a confused looking Oliver.

Once they were far enough away so that Oliver couldn't hear, he stopped.

"Alicia, I know you're working with Angelina."

"And if I am?" Alicia's voice became just as hard as Roger's.

"Please, I'm asking you, as a friend. Don't do this."

"Roger, you're not asking me as a friend. You're asking me as a coach. If you were asking me as a friend, then you would be helping us. Think about it, what is more important. Your friendship with Oliver and his happiness? Or Quidditch? Think about it, and when you've made your decision be sure to let me know." She finished angrily.

Alicia swiftly turned her back on Davies, her long black hair slightly hitting Roger's face before it settled back into its place. She quickly rushed down the stairs, her shoes making slight clicking sounds as she went.

"Do I have to?" Katie whined to Angelina as she continued to stare in disgust at the thing that barely passed as a dress.

"Yeah, you will look extremely hot in this Katie." She said assuringly. Katie snorted. "Oh just go put it on!" Angelina threw the black dress at Katie and she caught it and stepped into the bathroom.

When she had managed to get the dress on and zipped up she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh. My. God." Was all that Angelina could say. "You look amazing! Come on come on, come sit down and I'll do your hair."

Angelina curled Katie's hair and put it in a sort of half up half down. Then did her makeup. And made her put on a pair of high heels.

"Do you want me to kill myself?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"Oh please, you won't kill yourself." Angelina said from the bathroom where she was getting ready.

"You know how clumsy I am!"

"But don't you understand? That's the point! We want you to be as clumsy as possible, because that will trigger his memory, hopefully."

"What if this doesn't work?" Katie asked weakly. "What if all this effort it just a waste of time?"

"Well honey, you at least have to try. Now stand up and look at yourself in the mirror."

She did as she was told. And it was surprising what was looking back at her. She hadn't looked this good in a year. She was wearing a strapless short black dress, that hugged tight to her curves. The heels she was wearing made her legs look longer than they were. And just for extra support, she wore the pearl necklace that he gave her on her birthday 2 years ago.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made Katie look away from her reflection.

"Good news!" Alicia called, Katie could hear her heels clicking down the tiled hallway, accompanied by the sound of George's hard shoes following. "Oliver is meeting us. And I got to yell at Roger. It was quite fun really."

Alicia entered the room, and stopped dead at the sight of Katie, a smile creeping onto her face. "Holy crap Katie. You look amazing."

"Whoa!" George said stopping in the door way just as Alicia had. He gave a wolf whistle.

Katie smiled and blushed. "Thanks guys."

Alicia was wearing a pretty green satin cocktail dress with her hair up in a bun. George was wearing a pair of dress pants a blue shirt with a black jacket over it. Angelina stepped out of the bathroom while putting on a pair of earrings. She was wearing a black halter dress with her hair curly and down.

"Good you guys are here. We ready?" How Angelina got ready that quickly was a mystery to Katie.

Katie grabbed her purse and the 4 of them apparated to the ally behind the cute little restraunt.

They stepped out into the open and saw Oliver standing there. Katie immediately turned around back into the alley.

"Katie, Katie get back here!" Alicia said following her.

"No, no I can't do it!"

"No, listen to me. You need to be yourself. That is the most important thing here. You can't be shy. You have to be exactly how he remembers you!" Katie nodded.

She desperately hoped that this worked.

"Hey Oliver!" Angelina greeted as they walked toward him.

"Hi Ange." They gave a friendly hug.

"George, how you doing man?" George and Oliver shook hands.

"Pretty good. What about you man?"

"Good, good."

"Glad you could make it Oliver." Alicia said, hugging him like Angelina did.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

His eyes drifted along the line of his old friends, he took a double take when he spotted Katie.

Alicia noticed this. "Oh, right. Oliver, this is Katie. Katie, this is Oliver." Oliver continued to stare in utter disbelief.

Katie smiled awkwardly, and thrust her hand forward. "Uh, hi. Katie Bell."

Oliver was snapped out of his trance after George smacked him on the back.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you." Oliver couldn't believe it. Here she was. The mystery girl was standing right in front of him.

"Come on, let's go inside." They all filed into the restraunt and the waitress found them a table.

Angelina, Alicia and George filled the three spots, leaving two next to each other. Oliver and Katie took the last two.

"So, Oliver?" Alicia said as she unfolded her napkin and put it in her lap. "How's Quidditch? Davies seems to be working you hard huh?"

"Oh, yeah. His practices are ruthless."

"Kind of like yours?" Angelina laughed.

"Well, I always heard that Davies was pretty hard on his team back at school too." Katie said. That caught Oliver's attention.

"Oh, you went to Hogwarts?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, uh yeah. Gryffindor. That's how we all know each other."

"No wonder you seem so familiar!" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to go to the girl's room." Alicia said. "Angelina, care to come?" Angelina nodded and got up from her seat.

Alicia gave a meaningful look to George, and jerked her head a little bit.

"Uh," George stuttered, struggling for an excuse. "My pants, are uh… buzzing?"

George got up like the rest, and ran to the bathroom.

"God, that guy is weird." Oliver said shaking his head.

"Oh, tell me about it." Katie said. "He was testing one of his new products, and turned himself and Fred blue. Took 'em three days to get it out." She smiled at the memory.

"You knew Fred too?" Katie smiled sadly.

"One of my best friends."

"Yeah, same here. So that's weird that you were in Gryffindor and we've never met before." Katie nodded. "So, have you ever been into Quidditch? I mean, I'm pretty sure I saw you at a game." Katie bit her lip.

He still didn't remember who she was. Not a clue. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't bare it.

"I'm sorry." She said, scooting out of her chair and standing up. "I can't do this anymore." Her voice came out choky and barely audible.

"What?" Oliver said, taken aback by her sudden emotion. "Wait, did I do something wrong?"

He stood there in the restaurant shocked, as he watched her walk out the door.

Katie walked swiftly down the street. Her heels were killing her feet, but she didn't stop. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she did not try to stop them, there was no point. She knew that she was too upset to apparate, and if she attempted she was more than likely to splinch herself.

The sound of running footsteps grew louder behind her.

"Listen," his voice said close to her now. She had slowed to a stop, and now stood in the middle of the street, wiping her wet face with the palm of her hand. "I'm sorry if I said anything to, offend you."

She turned to face him. He looked troubled, and confused.

"God Oliver! Sometimes you are so thick, you know that?" He took a slight step back, startled by her sudden outburst. "It's just the fact, the fact that you're here! The fact, that you remember them so easily. Angelina, Alicia and George. You never had a problem remembering them! The fact, that you don't know me, at all! I just look 'familiar' to you. The fact that it doesn't hurt you! But every day I have to live with your memory stained, in my heart forever! Everywhere I go you're there!" She gave a small sobbing noise.

"I tried you know. I tried, so hard to forget. Just forget as easily as you did. But I couldn't. Every day I can feel my heart ripping further and further apart, but yet there is nothing that I can do about it!"

"Davies was right. I shouldn't have come to see you that day. I thought I could handle it, being just another fan girl, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it."

"You. You're her. The girl, the girl with the jersey!" She gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes, I was the one with the jersey. The girl who you don't know, and probably never will. Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

"The jersey. That jersey. I've been wondering for weeks. Where did you get it?"

"I should have moved on you know." She told him, not answering his question. "Right when I saw you that day. Saw that you didn't know, saw it was a lost cause. I should have moved on when the doctor told me. I'm so stupid! It's like I ask myself for pain!" She continued to stare at the ground, tears still flowing rapidly, and he still continued to stare at her. Dumbfounded.

"And you," she said after the moment of silence. "must think I'm bloody insane!"

"Wait," he said. "What doctor? And what does Roger have to do with any of this?"

"Don't be mad at him Oliver, he was just thinking of you. Sorry I wrecked your evening."

She apparated away from there before he could stop her. She didn't go back to her apartment.

Instead, she went a place she knew well. She sat there, and cried. And this place where she had been happy, this place where she had always been comfortable, just made her cry harder, because the memory of him, was everywhere. Would she never be free?

**Okay, one more chapter I'm thinking. What do you say? Then maybe MAYBE if I can think of one, an epilogue. But no promises on the epilogue. **


	8. always

**Oh my gosh. I've written, and rewritten this about 1,000 times, because I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. And I was never happy with it, until now. So that's why this took so freaking long. I'm so sorry. Well, read on :]**

**Chapter 8: Always**

Oliver stood in the street completely bewildered. George, Alicia and Angelina came running out.

"Where's Katie?" Angelina asked.

"Gone." Oliver replied, still staring at the spot where she had disapeared.

"Gone?" Alicia repeated.

Oliver looked around at the 3 of them.

"Who is she?" He pleaded for an answer.

But they just looked at eachother hopelessly. Alicia even had tears in her eyes.

"Well," said Angelina. "I tried. I guess Davies was right. Now I've probable done more damage to Katie than good."

"We should go check on her." Alicia said, but George shook his head.

"Let's give her some space, we'll check on her tomorrow."

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on?"

Angelina sighed, she looked as if she was close to tears too. "Forget it Oliver," she said. "Just forget it. It's not like you havn't before." She gave him a half hearted smile. "We'll see you later Oliver."

He nodded, still confused, and they all went their seperate directions. When Oliver got to his flat, Roger was waiting there.

"Oliver- I- don't be angry- what happened?" Oliver shook his head.

"Don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh. Well listen, I was thinking we could go get a fire whisky or something."

"Actually, I was going to go practice."

"Great idea! I'll come with you. You need some work on your turns-"

"I need to be alond right now Davies." Said Oliver rather coldly. He grabbed his broom and was halfway out the door.

"Oliver," Roger said. "I'm sorry."

Oliver nodded. He still had no idea what Roger should be sorry for. But he knew that he had something to do with this confusing mess.

Instead of going to the usual pitch where Puddlemore practiced, he walked onto the pitch at Hogwarts, his old school. Flashes of memory came back to him. Harry Potter breaking his arm from the rouge bloudger. Sitting pathetically in the showers after their loss to Hufflepuff. The time he finally got the courage to ask Katie to Hogsmede. Katie...  
His mind was racing. Katie Bell. Katie Bell had been the girl , the girl from dinner. The girl with the jersy.

He looked around Images of Katie flew through his head. Katie flying on a broom, the wind playing with her hair and a look of fierce determination on her laughing with Alicia and Angelina as Fred and George made a joke. Katie smiling up at him as her arms were placed around his neck.

"It's me, Katie. Katie Bell." she had said. But he had forgotten.

"I don't know you." He had told her.

She had claimed that her mother had given her a replica of the jersey. But that was a lie. He had given her the jersey.

He hunched over, his head blasting with a pain he couldn't control. He remembered it all. But it was slipping away from him so quickly. He was starting to forget again, but not just Katie. Everything. Where he was, who he was. But someone reminded him.

"Oliver." someone touched his shoulder gently. "Oh Oliver, look what I've done to you."

The pain in his head started to ease awa. And eerything was coming back to him. He opened his eyes and saw here. She was crouched next to him. He looked into her eyes, which were glistening with fresh tears.

How could he have forgotten those eyes?

And without giving it a second thought, he kissed her. It was so familiar to him. Like coming back home after being a way for a long time.

"You're favorite color is yellow. You have a tiny little owl that you named Pixie. Anne is your middle name. I've known you since I was 10. And I'm helplessly in love with you." He smiled at her. "I just needed to be reminded of that."

After a few speechless moments, Katie flung her arms around him.

"You remembered." She whispered, tears of joy streaming down her facae.

She was in his arms again, where she belonged.

"I'll always come back to you Kates." He whispered back, holding her tighter, never wanting to let go. "Always."

**Well, it's done. I hope you liked it. And thanks so much for being so patient. I really had a tough time with this story, but I like how it turned out in the end. Review please :] And go read my other stories!**


End file.
